


Broken Pieces

by JusticeyLeague



Category: DCU (Animated), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Endgame, M/M, warning: sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeyLeague/pseuds/JusticeyLeague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We have this under control. There's no reason for you to get involved, stay retired. Please. After this I'll even go into retirement with you, just please- don't get involved." There's a thick silence for all of thirty seconds before he speaks again.</p>
<p>"I won't let you," Dick repeats. His voice shakes slightly even though the brave mask on his face has not broken.</p>
<p>"I don't think you have a choice," Wally whispers back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Sadness (but Birdflash)

"You can't."

 

"Dick, I'-"

 

"I won't let you," Dick cuts Wally off sharply, his jaw tightens with suppressed worry and anger.

Wally's eyes soften as he matches Dick's gaze. The plan they've come up with is sketchy at best but it's the only chance they have. Wally slides closer to Dick and wraps his hands gently around Dick's wrists, pulling them up so he can kiss the pulse point and drag him closer. Dick rips his hands away from Wally and throws them around his neck.

"We have this under control. There's no reason for you to get involved, stay retired. Please. After this I'll even go into retirement with you, just please- don't get involved." There's a thick silence for all of thirty seconds before he speaks again.

 

"I won't let you," Dick repeats. His voice shakes slightly even though the brave mask on his face has not broken.

 

"I don't think you have a choice," Wally whispers back to him. He regrets it as soon as he says it, but he doesn't take it back. Wally knows he can't just stand by while there's the possibility of all of his friends dying when he could have helped prevent it. This wasn't the response Dick wanted to hear. Without a moments hesitation he's tearing himself away from Wally's embrace and moving a few paces back.

 

"Then don't expect me to watch you die." Dick grits out angrily.   
With that said, Dick spins on his heel, sliding to the exit without all of his usual grace. Wally is frozen to the spot as his stomach drops. Millions of thoughts run at lightspeed through his mind, yet, at the same time he can't think at all. His stomach has hit the ground along with his knees as they give out on him.  
His heart had already left with the boy- now man -who had just slammed the door.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
He isn't fast enough. He was slipping and he couldn't stop himself. Wally looks to Uncle Barry, the man who's practically his father, and can't help but feel sorry. His face is the poster for terror and heartbreak, his hand is reaching for Wally's and he's shouting something at Bart. Wind and electricity crackles around them but Wally can hear everything crystal clear.

 

He's dying. 

 

He knows it. As he gets hit again he can feel himself fading but he refuses to slow down. He's Wally West after all, Kid Flash, the.. second- (shut up, Bart) -fastest man alive. He pushes himself to his limit, he can't feel his legs, but as he feels the force around them weakening he knows they're so close to winning. He's also so close to losing.

 

"Man, Dick's gonna kill me!" Wally shouts over the sound of his rapidly beating heart.

 

"Wally!" Barry shouts. He's petrified. And as Wally looks down at his own hands- (my God, they're fading) -the feeling becomes mutual. Wally swallows down his emotions: fear, regret, longing, heartbreak and focuses on schooling his features. He sighs as he feels himself slipping again, the fading is spreading, but he can't leave yet. His words from earlier flash in his mind, only this time they're aimed at himself, "I don't think you have a choice." A single tear begins it's trek down his face but is quickly wiped away into the air rushing around them. "Dick, I'm sorry," he whispers to himself.

 

"You have to tell him- you have to tell them-"

 

"Wally, don't!" Uncle Barry sounds frantic now.

 

"Tell them I love them," and without another breath he slips into the speedforce, leaving behind a shellshocked Impulse and a devastated Uncle.

 

Wally West, Kid Flash, has ceased.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The wind is clearing and Dick can't help but release the breath he didn't know he was holding. It worked, the stupid plan actually worked and he can't believe it. They're all running into the lifted flurries, desperate for proof that it's all truly over, and the team breaks into various sounds of joy when they see the Flash and Impulse crouched down catching their breath. Only Dick isn't. Dick isn't cheering, Dick isn't breathing. "Where's Wally," he breathes.

 

"Where's Wally?" He demands louder.The Flash is walking over to him, his eyes look downright sorrowful and Dick can't breathe.

 

"I'm-"

 

"Don't." Dick says sharply. His eyes are filling with tears despite his will for them not to.

 

"He told me to tell you. He told me to tell you he loved you." And Dick can't take anymore.  
His knees hit the ground and his eyes drop to the snow, tears now becoming rivers. With unsteady hands he grabs onto himself and curls, his chest feels empty.  
His heart had left with the boy- now man -who had left him behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I had to do that to you, let's cry over Birdflash together at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justiceyleague


End file.
